A Naruto Fairytale
by MysticDragonfruit
Summary: Princess Hinata is engaged to marry Prince Naruto, but after a night on the town, she finds herself falling in love with the commoner Shino. What's a princess to do?


A/N: This fic was a request from an old friend for her birthday last year. Yeah, it's not all that good in my opinion, but I'm in the mood to jsut post a few old things and see what happens. So enjoy, I guess

Warnings: um...the characters are most likely ooc because I wrote this when I was just starting to get into Naruto.

disclaimer: don't own the characters.

* * *

A Naruto Fairy Tale

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess named Hinata. Everybody in the kingdom of Hyuuga loved her. Well, everyone except her cousin Neji, a guard, who was jealous of her feminine beauty (and her boobs), but that doesn't matter right now.

Many princes from all over had tried to win Princess Hinata's affections, but all had failed miserably at it. Desperate, her father, King Hiashi, set up an arranged marriage for his daughter with Prince Naruto of Uzumaki Land, more commonly known by its nickname, Ramen Paradise.

"But Father!" Hinata said, "I don't want to marry some randomly chosen prince that I've never met before!" King Hiashi sighed. He felt a head ache coming on.

"You have no choice Hinata," he responded. "Since you won't choose a prince for yourself I have been forced to choose one for you. I only have two more days left to live and I would like to know that the kingdom is in good hands before I go." Hinata looked down in defeat. There was no getting out of it. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

King Hiashi looked down at Hinata from his thrown. He longed to go to her and comfort her, but his duty as King came first. He watched as his beautiful young daughter turned and fled from the room, sobbing. This was going to be a very long two days.

In a small cottage just outside the main city of the kingdom, a young man by the name of Shino was lounging about in his small room. He had heard about Princess Hinata's engagement to Prince Naruto that morning and he didn't approve. Naruto was an idiot in his opinion, unworthy of the beautiful princess's love and care. But, it was really none of his busyness. If the king wanted to let some idiot who was obsessed with ramen rule the kingdom, far be it form Shino to stop him.

"Shino!" A voice called from out front. Shino lifted his head. It was his friend, Kiba.

"Hey Shino get out here! I have a favor to ask!" Shino sighed in annoyance. Kiba always wanted a favor. Nevertheless, he got up and went outside to see what he was needed for.

"What?" Shino snapped as he stepped outside. Kiba came over and threw an arm around Shino's shoulder.

"Well, you see," he began, "it's like this. I have to go into town for a few days and I have to take this huge load of merchandise with me. So, I was wondering if you would like to come along and help me." Shino rolled his eyes. Figures Kiba was to lazy to carry his own weight.

"Sure, whatever." Kiba grinned.

"Great! We leave in an hour!" he yelled, running down the road to his house. Shino just turned back to his own house and went inside to gather supplies for the stay in the city.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Hinata sat up in her room with her personal servant and friend Sakura. The two had known each other for a long time and had grown quite close. Hinata was just getting through telling Sakura of her sudden engagement.

"And you're positive that there is absolutely no getting out of this?" Sakura asked gently. Hinata folded her hands in her lap and nodded her head. Sakura placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. She had heard many things about Prince Naruto, none of it good. She had heard that he was much more concerned with ramen than the safety of his own kingdom. She had also heard that he was an idiot. Looking out the window, Sakura noticed the sun was no longer in the sky, but rather just on the horizon.

"It's getting dark out," she commented. Hinata suddenly looked up.

"Sakura, get me a cloak." Sakura, feeling quite surprised, quickly rushed over to the closet and brought out Hinata's black cloak.

"Hinata," she said, "What are you planning?"

"I'm going out for the night. Cover for me."

"But...I...Hina...Yo-"

"Thanks Sakura! I knew I could count on you!" Hinata quickly pulled her still shocked friend into a hug and before Sakura could react, released her and climbed out the window. She quickly used her awesome ninja skills to make it safely to the ground before rushing off into the night. Sakura meanwhile, felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Shino was bored. Very bored. Kiba had abandoned him the moment they had gotten into town in favor of checking out the ladies, leaving Shino to deal with the cartload of merchandise. After that little ordeal, Shino had vowed he would never help Kiba again and had decided to explore the town.

"Hand over all your money!"

Shino's head abruptly snapped towards the source of the voice.

"I-I don't h-have a-any money."

SLAP

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Shino rushed over to the alley where the terrified scream had come from. An old greasy man (coughorochimarucough) had a young maiden pinned up against the wall and was threatening her with a knife. Being the noble young man he was, Shino quickly called upon his illegal killer kikai bugs and sent them after the old greasy man who, at the sight of the bugs, ran away screaming.

"Are you alright?" Shino called, rushing to the young girl's side. The girl looked up and Shino couldn't help but be stricken with her beauty. The clothes she wore were expensive, suggesting that she came from a very well off family. The girl looked him in the eye and smiled.

"I'm fine now," she answered. Shino felt himself beginning to blush and suddenly became very aware of how close the two of them were standing. He quickly backed off.

"So, what is your name?" Shino awkwardly asked, feeling quite embarrassed.

Hinata gulped when she heard the boy ask for her name. If she told him the truth, he would probably escort her right back to the palace. So she was going to have to make up a name. Or...maybe she could just, borrow someone's name for a little bit. Yeah, that would work.

"Sakura," Hinata finally answered. "Who are you?"

"Shino." Hinata felt like she was melting. Shino. What a cute name for a cute boy. _Ack! What am I thinking! I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow and I'm falling for a commoner...a very cute commoner. Stop that! _Hinata sighed. She would much rather get married to this guy than to Prince Naruto. She paused in her thoughts and mentally smacked herself.

_BAD HINATA! _

Shino meanwhile, was trying to figure our why "Sakura" looked like she was trying to beat the crap out of herself. It was weird. One minute, she'd been just fine. Then all of a sudden, she looked like she had committed some terrible crime. _Girls, I'll never understand them..._

At the Castle...

Sakura had been worried all evening. Hinata had been gone for hours. She could have been mugged, or kidnapped, or something much, much worse that she didn't want to think about because it was so horrible! Sakura took a deep breath and tried to relax. There was nothing to worry about. Hinata was a big girl. She could take care of herself. Just when Sakura had managed to regain her composer, a knock was heard outside the door.

_Oh shiz._

"Hinata? Are you in there?" called King Hiashi.

_Double shiz!_

Sakura looked quickly around the room as she began to return to her panic mode. Thinking fast, she grabbed a bunch of pillows and shoved them under the blankets before blowing out the candles and going to answer the door.

"Is there something you need, my king?" Sakura asked with a bright forced smile on her face. Hiashi regarded her suspiciously for a moment, but he seemed to find nothing out of place.

"I wish to speak with Hinata," he commanded. Sakura gulped.

"S-she decided to...uh...to...turn in for the night!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah, that's it. Lady Hinata was exhausted and wanted to get a good night's sleep before meeting her fiancé tomorrow!" Hiashi considered this for a second.

"Could you wake her up for me?" Sakura felt like she was having a heart attack. _Think fast, think fast!_ _I got it!_

"Lady Hinata asked not to be disturbed," said Sakura, gesturing to the pillows and blankets. Hiashi examined the bed from the doorway.

"Either Hinata got really fat in the last few hours," he commented, "Or you're trying to trick me." Sakura was desperate.

"She...uh...she was...um...cold! Yeah! So she put on as many blankets as she could!"

"But it's the middle of summer."

"Lady Hinata must have some...sort of...um...anti...heat mechanism in her body." Hiashi shrugged.

"Fair enough, I'll talk to her tomorrow." And with that he left. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be a long night.

Morning finally came, along with the arrival of Prince Naruto. Sakura hadn't slept a wink having been slightly stressed out about the fact that Hinata had been out all night. Morning was quickly fading away and Naruto was desperate to see his bride. Problem was, though, Hinata still hadn't shown up.

"Sakura!"

"Yes, Prince?"

"Where is Hinata? I have something really cool to show her!" Naruto exclaimed, a stupid grin on his face. Sakura gulped. Eventually she was going to run out of excuses and then what? She would be in so much trouble if she got caught lying to the king, or the prince for that matter.

"Well?" Naruto demanded, feeling quite impatient.

"She's out for a walk in the garden and wishes not to be disturbed."

"Oh. Well then, I'll just show it to her later!" Sakura watched as Naruto wondered off down the hall. She couldn't believe and idiot like him had been picked as the next king of Hyuuga Land. It was preposterous.

"I need a vacation," Sakura muttered to herself as she walked towards the gardens. "A nice long vacation...Somewhere like Hawaii..."

The city...

Hinata and Shino were having the time of their lives. Ever since their meeting the previous night, the two had decided to spend as much time as possible together. They had even danced together to a song being played by a local musician. Everything seemed perfect...until Hinata got a good look at what time it was.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be back at the castle hours ago!" Shino's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Castle?" he said cautiously. Hinata cursed herself for being so careless.

"Ihavetogoitwasnicemeetingyoubye!" Shino could barely comprehend what she had said, but it didn't really matter, for as soon as Hinata had finished speaking she had rushed off.

_Weird..._

Hinata didn't stop running until she had arrived at her destination. Using her awesome ninja skills, the princess quickly located Sakura in the gardens. When Sakura spotted her she was ecstatic.

"Hinata! Thank goodness you're back!" Sakura cried. "I don't how much longer my excuses were going to hold up!"

"I'm sorry Sakura," Hinata apologized, "but I met the most amazing guy!" A dreamy look over came her and Sakura smirked.

"What was his name?" A dreamy sigh

"Shino." Sakura's smirk grew.

"Hinata and Shino sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang. Hinata glared at Sakura, but couldn't deny it. She was in love. In love with a commoner. In love with Shino.

"But what about Prince Naruto?" Hinata's fantasy world fell to pieces. She had completely forgotten about her idiot of a fiancé. _Oh no._

"Well, I guess I just won't marry him!"

"But you're engaged! The wedding is today at sunset!"

"I don't care!" Sakura looked Hinata in the eye. She had never seen her friend so passionate about something. It was heartening to see the usually shy girl so willing to go for what she wanted.

"Then let's tell the king!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata turned to her, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You'll help me then?" Sakura pulled Hinata into a hug.

"Of course. That's what friends are for, right?" Hinata smiled. She wasn't marrying Prince Naruto. She wasn't going to be stuck with an idiot for the rest of her life! _Yes!_

If only things were that simple for poor, poor Shino...

_Well, this is quite the predicament I've gotten myself into, isn't it?_

Shino stood, staring up at the large gate to the castle. To enter or not to enter? That was the question he had been debating ever since Hinata had run off. It was quite obvious to him now that he had been running around town with the princess. But he couldn't help but wish that she hadn't run off so soon because during their time together, Shino had fallen in love with her. It was one of those love at first sight things.

"You want in or not kid?" came an irritated voice from off to the side. A guard was standing nearby and had been waiting for half an hour while Shino tried to decide whether or not to enter. He was getting quite annoyed.

"I haven't decided yet," Shino answered. "Give me a few more minutes." The guard's eye twitched. After an hour and a half of being pestered by Naruto, he was in no mood to deal with some idiot who couldn't make up his mind.

Ten minutes later, Shino decided.

"I would like to go in," he said calmly.

"Finally!" the guard exclaimed.

"By the way," Shino asked while the guard was opening the gate, "what is your name?"

"If you must know, it's Neji! Now get in before I change my mind." Shino shrugged and went on in. Neji meanwhile, was cursing every god in the universe. _WHY ME?!_

"Father, I've made up my mind! I'm not going to marry Naruto!"

Hiashi stared at his daughter in disbelief. "What did you say?" Hinata crossed her arms and summoned her courage.

"I've fallen in love with somebody else."

"Who?!"

"His name is Shino! He is a commoner! But I love him with all my heart!" Hiashi felt his temper grow. How dare she!

"How dare you!"

SMACK

Hinata put a hand to her cheek, eyes wide in fear and surprise. Her father had...hit her. He had never ever laid a hand on her before. Tears came to her eyes.

"I will not allow a filthy little commoner to take over my throne!"

"Who are you calling filthy? I'll have you know that I bathe everyday." Hinata turned towards the door.

"Shino!" she called. He gave her a charming smile as he walked over and stood beside her.

"You!" Hiashi sputtered. "You are the one who has corrupted my daughter!" He pulled a sword from out of thin air (gasp it's magic!) and pointed it directly at Shino. Shino calmly called upon his illegal killer bugs and prepared for battle.

"Hey!" Hiashi called, "Those bugs are illegal! Now I have to throw you in prison and kill you!" Shino gave the obviously unhinged king a WTF? look, then turned towards Hinata, who just shrugged.

Soon an all out war had begun. Naruto had walked in just at the start and had immediately rushed off to find some ramen to eat while enjoying the show. Sakura was busy muttering under breath about how stupid and immature boys were and Hinata was rooting for Shino.

The two fought for the whole day as well as the next, Shino with his blade of bugs and Hiashi with his blade of steal. Neither was able to land a blow on the other and both were quickly becoming frustrated. Then suddenly, Hiashi dropped down dead on the floor. A whole bunch of medics rushed in and carried him off to prepare for the burial while Shino and Hinata made their wedding plans.

And everybody lived happily ever after!

* * *

A/N: ...Go Hinata's awsome ninja skills!

A review would be nice.


End file.
